NNY vs a network
by catmagnent
Summary: Nny wants to watch the happy noodle boy cartoon marathon. But instead finds a cooking show for healthy people! Read what happens.


a.n: we all know how nny loves his cartoons, and his skettios. but ever wonder what he would do if the tv network quit airing h.n.b cartoons? read and see.

disclaimer: i dont own jthm or its characters. jhonen v is a god among us humanoids.

"gotta get to the store," said nny breathlessly "happy noodle boy cartoon marathon starts in a couple of hours. gotta get skettios, raviolios, and cherry water, and more pb and strawberry jam and bread."

as nny and todd went to the grocery store, nny was excited. he was finally going to see his favorite cartoons, happy noodle boy was his absolute favorite character.

todd had his own money with him, he wanted microwave burritos and pizzas, and some meat for sandwiches, and a bag of assorted potato chips.

"dad," began todd "whats happy noodle boy cartoons like?"

"oh its wonderful," began nny gleefully " hes sarcastic and witty, precocious and insightful, plus he has an anger problem like me."

nny and todd got into the shopping center, and went for diffrent things.

todd got all the items on his list plus a bag of ez peel tangeloes.

he waited for his dad, nny. he came out with bags of skettios and raviolios, 3 cases of cherry water, and his bread, peanut butter, and strawberry jam.

when they got home and fixed their munchies, nny clicked on the tv.

expecting to see the verry beginning of his happy noodle boy cartoon marathon, instead it was 'cooking with jackie and katie, fitness gurus'.

nny was in mortified shock and horror.

"n..n..nooooooo!" screamed nny at the top of his lungs "where's happy noodle boy?"

todd watched as his dad fell to his knees and cried in anguish.

"waaaaahhh! i want my happy noodle boy..." bellowed nny between sobs.

then as quickly as he had started to cry, he stopped just as quick.

todd recognized that look on nny's face. "you're gonna go do something about the happy noodle boy cartoons, arent you?"

nny shook his head up and down "yes".

then he told todd "go to bed after you catch the weather. wash up, do the dishes, and then go to bed."

nny got some assorted weapons he took from mexico, and left.

he took the tazer, the tendon slicer, and the curved chakra blade used for heart removal. he was gonna make tv fun again.

"may i help you sir?" asked the snooty receptionist for wkzzt tv.

"yeah, i wantt happy noodle boy back on the air right now." said nny with an angry twitch of his eye.

"im sorry sir, but you gotta make an appointmment to see the tv director." said the receptionist again.

"eat voltage!" screamed nny as he jabbed the tazer into her scrawny neck

once she fell over dead , nny moved on and up.

from coffee and errand runners, to studio executives, and finally programming specialists. he tazed, stabbed, ripped out hearts, and finally he reached the upper level of the tv studio building.

"im prescott schaffer, president of wkzzt tv studios. what can i do for you sir?"

nny stood quiet for a moment, blood still dripped off of his shoes, and his knife he held. "i want happy noodle boy cartoons put back on the air." said nny after a pause.

the studio president made a call, and happy noodle boy wasnt going to air anymore. instead the tv president gave nny a dvd player and every episode of h.n.b cartoons on dvd. all 42 seasons of h.n.b cartoons.

nny was overwhealmed to say the least. he thanked the man for the gifts. and then nny killed him out of boredom.

took his money, and then gathered his things, and went back home.

todd was in bed sound asleep. the house had been cleaned. dishes were done, and the trash taken out. and nny's laundry had even been washed and dried.

"you've been busy little man," began nny with a half smile " im proud of you."

and with that nny put three tweny dollar bills in todds piggy bank and then left the room.

he hooked up the dvd player and began watching his cartoons, starting with episode 1, the phantom flaming farter.

nny sat cross legged in his chair and watched, laughed, and caught up on some episodes he had missed.


End file.
